How To Deal
by Aaliyah Higurashi Reborn
Summary: Zuko's the new Fire Lord and married to Mai. She gets sick and dies, leaving him alone again until some old friends come back for a visit. Now he must find a way to cope and still be himself while figuring out other feelings besides sadness. M for future
1. Love and Marriage

How to Deal

Chapter One: Love and Marriage

_Hello everyone, this is my first Avatar fanfic, but I've been looking forward to it for a while. I've been a big Avatar fan since the beginning of the series, but never got up the urge to want to change anything. Now I have that sort of urge. As you can tell, I'm a Zutarian, even if it didn't happen. If you don't like it, I have no idea why you're still here reading this. I'm not a Maiko basher, I just think that Zutara is more interesting. Plus, who can deny that liquidy hot pull? :D So anyways, the summary for this story is as follows:_

**_Zuko's the new Fire Lord and gets married to Mai. She gets sick and dies, leaving Zuko alone again. Now he must find a way to cope with the death of his first love, disturbing dreams and the trials of being a teenage ruler. Meanwhile, Aang and his friends come to visit and Zuko finds himself slowly falling for an old friend. How does one keep the memory of their first love alive when they're falling for someone else? How does one deal with this sort of conundrum? M for future situations possibly._**

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Zuko smiled as his Uncle Iroh motioned for him to kiss his new wife. He looked to Mai and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. She put her arms around his neck and he swung her around, never breaking away from her. The watching crowd roared, pleased that their new Fire Lord had chosen someone to help him rule that he truly cared for. It was a happy moment for everyone present in the Fire Nation. Both marrying their first love, drinking in the beauty of it all. No longer a prince and his girlfriend, but a king and his beloved queen. Mai had loved Zuko before he reclaimed the throne in the Fire Kingdom, so it was a real match, not just another teen romance. It was quite a rebirth for the scarred Fire Nation. Everyone seemed to move in slow motion, almost like a dream…

"Zuko, wake up." He opened his eyes and found Mai looking down at him.

"Good morning, love." She smiled as he sat up.

"You were dreaming, weren't you?"

"About the best moment in my life, when I knew you were mine forever." He kissed her and stood up. She already had her robes for the morning on and was handing Zuko's over to him.

"You're such a corny person now, you know that?" She smiled as he nodded with vigor. A laugh escaped her and she walked over to the door. "I'll be waiting for you in the throne room. Don't get too bored." She pulled the door open with a sweet grin and left her husband to prepare for the day. He breathed in deep and slipped his arms through the sleeves of his outfit. The young king examined himself in the mirror with approval. Life was getting better and better all the time. Today had some sort of electric hum in the air, and he couldn't tell if it was good or bad. He brushed off the feeling and placed the fire crown in his hair. It was time to start the morning duties. He strode off quite happily to the meeting room with Mai on his mind.

* * *

Mai sat on her throne checking over some documents that needed Zuko's signature. He was still in that damned meeting and she couldn't stand them, so she would always find something that needed to be finished. It was important that they stayed on top of things. She coughed a little and cleared her throat, feeling that something was stuck in her windpipe. She tried to clear it a little more and finally gave up, making a mental note to stop by the apothecary to ask for a medicine for it. The door to the throne room opened and Zuko walked in, escorted by members of the Royal Guard. "I should start sending criminals to meetings, they're torture these days. No one can agree on anything." Mai gave off a giggle and rolled up the last scroll.

"Sounds tiring. Come rest for a few minutes." Zuko nodded with a half smile and sat down beside his wife. She coughed again, a bit harder this time.

"Are you alright, Mai?"

"Yes, why?" She worried that he was noticing that she wasn't feeling well. He shouldn't have to shoulder her worries as well.

"You're paler than normal. Would you like for me to fetch a medic for you?" He stood up as she shook her head and suddenly froze up. Something was stopping her breathing, something wasn't right. She stood fast and tried to stop him.

"No, don't…" She fell and Zuko caught her just before she hit the floor. The Royal Guards ran over beside him and dropped to their knees, ready to jump into any action needed.

"Mai, Mai!" She didn't even flinch once as he shook her and called her name. The young queen laid in her husband's arms, not knowing that she had fallen, out cold as a rock.

"What shall we do, my Lord?"

"Get a medic, quick!" Two of the guards took off out the door and the other two stayed in case they were needed for something else. "Oh, Mai…" All he could do was hold her tight, hoping to give her his own strength so she could stand up again. She didn't wake even as the doctor carried her away.

* * *

Mai opened her eyes, finding herself in a room filled with while linen and the smell of medicine. There was also a lingering scent of sick people. _The doctor's ward_. She turned her head around, letting her eyes take in everything around her. The sun was setting through a window and a chair was placed in the corner. A dark figure was sitting asleep in that chair, or at least she thought they were asleep. "Mai, you're awake." Zuko's tired voice cut through the partial darkness.

"Yeah, how long have I been out?" He stood up and walked over to Mai's bed, playing with her hand. She was so pale, more so than normal.

"Just a few hours, since this morning." He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and pulled the chair closest to him near the bed. Mai's eyes were slightly out of focus as she tried to reach for him. He took her hand and held it gently. There was no need for more pain to come to her just because he was scared. "Does the doctor know what's wrong with me?" Zuko didn't answer; he just stared down at the sheets. "Tell me, I know you know."

"They don't know yet. They're trying to figure it out, but so far, an answer's evaded them." Mai nodded, a lump rising in her throat. "I swear Mai, I'll find out what's ailing you if it's the last thing I do."

"Don't be so melodramatic, Zuko. I'm sure the doctor will find out what's wrong. Until then, just do what you would normally do." He stared at her in disbelief, but nodded. How could she be so calm underneath it all? All he could do though was exactly what she said, go about life like normal. "Go on, get some rest now. I'm sure you've been worrying all evening."

"If you say so, I'll come back for you in the morning. I love you." The lump in her throat rose higher as the tears met the edges of her eyes. She had to find out what was going on with her, if only for him.

"I… love you… too, Zuko." The tears started to fall as he kissed her. Their first night apart since they'd been married, but she couldn't worry him further. He'd be to see her in the morning. She had to stay strong for that, even if she was scared. They broke apart and he looked at her one last time before he closed the door. As soon as he was outside the wooden door, he let the tears fall. They hit the floor like diamonds and he strained to keep from his cries reaching through the other side of the door. What if something deadly had caught her? No, he couldn't think that way. He would wake up tomorrow and she would be better. Maybe not completely healed, but better. He walked down the hallway to his room and wiped away the tears lingering on his cheeks. He would find out what was the matter, that's all there was to it. His first priority at the moment. He reached his room and laid down on the red silk sheets, crying himself to sleep.

* * *

_I'd like reviews peoples, so if I can get at least one review, I'll update. Until then, ja ne! _


	2. Sickness and Health

How to Deal

Chapter Two: Sickness and Health

_**Thankies guys for the reviews and reads, it's muchly appreciated. Just to warn you, this chappies gonna be a bit short, so I'll try to update the third one tonight as well. And yes, there will be a little more about Mai until I kill her off. -mwahaha- So please bear with me on that too. Welp, here yah go! You guys deserve it! :D**_

Mai couldn't sleep, there was too much on her mind. She wanted to be near Zuko, holding him, caressing his warm chest. She just wanted to know she was beside him. The fresh tears climbed to the brims of her eyes but she refused to let them fall. They soon went away and she felt a portion of her strength return. _'Well, so much for sleep. I don't feel a bit tired now.'_ She stood up and walked over to the window, looking for a promising sign in the Heavens. She dragged the chair Zuko had sat in just hours ago to the window sill, trying to settle herself through the pains in her chest. For a few moments there was just silence and floating lights. At last a blue shooting star came streaking by and Mai started to pray. "Agni, what does this mean?" She sat in thought until she got her answer, mouth hanging wide open. "This isn't funny if it's a joke." A minute later she spoke to the sky again. "How do I tell him? And why her?" Her eyes got sad and she gave a depressed sigh to match her expression. "I always thought their friendship was platonic, but it does make sense. She's a good person I guess. But why do I have to suffer?" This time she couldn't stop the tears. "Of course, for every good thing that happens to us, we have to suffer a loss. Give and take. How long do I have to go through this?" When she was answered, she dried her eyes and shrugged. "Then I guess I only have that long to show Zuko I really love him. One more question?" Half a second passed by. "How much pain will I go through before I die?" Her eyes got wide as she listened to the gods talking to her. "That much," she whispered questioningly. "Well, thank you Great Agni. Please be with me." She lowered her hands and went back to bed, finally able to sleep, even if it wasn't exactly peaceful.

* * *

Zuko walked down the hallway to his throne room. There was a pile of paperwork waiting for him when he got back, and he was so tired. It was time to rest. He opened the doors and found his father sitting in his chair. "Good evening, Zuko. It's so good to see you." Ozai's face was decorated with a sneer as he stood up.

"What are you doing here? I locked you away for good." The doors shut behind Zuko and he walked forward to meet his wretched father. What was going on?

"You should have known you couldn't keep me away from my rightful place. Even you don't have that power, my dear son." Ozai stopped right in front of Zuko, staring him down.

"I asked you a question. What are you doing here?"

"I came to challenge you to an Agni Kai. And in case you decide not to accept, I brought a little insurance." Two of his own guards dragged out a girl... wait...

"Mai!" Zuko turned to his father and snarled. "Let her go."

"Accept my challenge."

"I accept." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ozai threw a wave of flames at Zuko. Luckily, the younger one dodged the furious heat and threw a fireball of his own. It barely missed the former Fire Lord and he cackled. Zuko continued to throw fire at his father, not caring if it killed him. He messed with the wrong person when he took Mai. The self-proclaimed Phoenix King continued to try to fry his son with huge flames until at last, Zuko spun around behind him and shot him in the back with a blue flame. Ozai fell onto his back with a groan and as Zuko turned to look for Mai, she was gone. He looked back at his father and watched as he turned into Mai instead. She laid motionless on the ground where his father had been, the flames eating away her flesh. "Oh my... Mai! Mai!" He watched as everything caught fire and she disappeared. "Mai, Mai..."

"Wake up, Zuko." He flew up and punched at the hand that shook him, only to find that someone caught his fist. "Punch your own uncle, what is the world coming to?" A candle came to life and Zuko saw his Uncle Iroh smiling.

"Uncle, where have you been?" He embraced his father figure as tightly as he could and found the older man giving the hug back fully.

"I've been with the White Lotus and decided to check up on my favorite nephew. You seem troubled, where is Mai?" Zuko's face fell and he sat down on the end of his bed. Any other time it was so comfortable. Tonight it had only been a lump of sheets.

"Why did you come so late, uncle? What have you heard?" Iroh sat down beside Zuko and put his arm around the younger one.

"I've heard nothing. A feeling told me to come and see you. Something told me you were troubled, and my timing couldn't be better. Now, where is your wife?"

"She's sick, we don't know what's wrong with her yet."

"Have you talked to Agni?" The young king shook his head.

"But I had a dream about father. I defeated him in Agni Kai and he turned into Mai and the whole palace burned down. I'm so scared of losing her." He put his face in his hands as Iroh patted his poor nephew's back.

"I'm sure things will be fine, but you must face a universal truth. Eventually everyone dies, you can't stop it."

"But she's so young." Zuko thought of his lost cousin as he said it and saw that Iroh's face dropped as well.

"Younger than her have died before, Zuko."

"But why?" Zuko stood up and walked over to the balcony. Mai used to love watching the sun rise from there of the mornings.

"She must have been chosen to reside with the Great Ones who have passed. Take whatever time you have left with her to show the most love to her that you possibly can if you are that afraid of her passing."

"Thanks, uncle. But I hope that isn't the case." Iroh stood as well and walked over to stand beside Zuko. "So, how long are you staying?"

"As long as you need me here." They watched the moon disappear together in silence. "As long as you need."

_**Okay, I hope that was longer than the first part. & I hope that you guys like it so far. Now gimme those reviews so I can continue. :D lol**_


	3. Happiness and Sadness

How to Deal

Chapter Three: Happiness and Sadness

_**Okay guys, this is where the story actually gets interesting. One or two more chappies to deal with Mai & then she's gone. -which is kinda sad cause death is sad & Zuko's gonna be sad, but whatever- But at least you get to hear from Katara & her fawning over Zuko. :3 Enjoy! :D**_

Mai woke up the next morning with her chest hurting when she coughed. It wasn't a little cough either like it had been yesterday, it was much harsher. One of the nurses came in and checked on her, asking if she could do anything to alleviate the pain. Mai said to ask the headnurse to send her some herbs for her chest pains. The younger nurse nodded and rushed out, forgetting to shut the door completely. The Fire Lady continued to cough until she was crying from the pain. She kept crying, letting out the sadness and frustration from knowing she would die young, from having to hand over the love of her life to someone else. It was more than she could possibly bear. Surely her heart would explode at this very moment and take her last breath, but death never came. Instead, comfort and strong arms did. Strong, husband arms. Her blurry eyes opened a fraction to find Zuko holding her. His hair was a mess and he was wearing just his sleeping pants. "Shh, I'm here now. Don't cry, sweet." He smoothed her hair and placed random kisses on top of her head. She felt the tears slowing and sniffled a little, leaning into Zuko's chest. "Are you okay now?" Would it be better to sugarcoat it? No, he would take it that much harder when he found out.

"Actually, I'm not. Last night I prayed to Agni to find out what was wrong." There was no need to mention the blue fiery star, he would realize the sign when it came to him. "She told me I was deathly sick. I won't live too much longer." Zuko opened his mouth and began to speak, but Mai silenced him. "Let me finish. She also told me I'd suffer greatly, so if it's not too much to ask, I'd like you to stay nearby. No far away trips please. We'll do our best to pretend I'm not sick. But when the time comes, let me go. Don't try to follow either. You have a kingdom to preside over and Great Agni said you'll have company to help you." Mai frowned as she thought about the last part and reached for Zuko's hand. He locked their fingers and pulled her closer.

"How am I supposed to just let you go?" He gritted his teeth and tried not to make fists so he wouldn't hurt Mai's hands.

"Just like you let go of your father and Azula, make yourself let go. It may hurt at first, but you can't keep dwelling on me after I'm gone." Zuko sighed, giving up.

"I love you so much, Mai. I don't see how you're being so strong."

"I'm falling apart inside," she whispered. "You walked in on me crashing a few minutes ago."

"Well instead of crying, how about I take you somewhere nice? Somewhere we can forget everything." Mai smiled as the nurse came through the door carrying the herbs.

"Sounds much better." Zuko kissed her hand and smiled as well.

* * *

"Damn it, Aang, get back here! You still have to practice your waterbending." Katara was ready to pull her hair out, literally. Ever since they had defeated Ozai, Aang didn't seem to feel the need to practice his bending. It was logical at first, he had just defeated the world's biggest threat, it was time to rest. But after Zuko took the throne and didn't have time to teach him firebending, it seemed like Aang lost interest in practice of any type. All he wanted to do was goof off and have fun. If only he was older, those urges might not be as prominent. "This is all Zuko's fault!"

"What about Sparky?" Katara turned around to find Toph leaned against a tree. She had a serious face on and looked geniunely interested. It was hard to tell because Katara couldn't rely on Toph's eyes to tell if she really was. Those milky orbs were piercing right through Katara though, and she took it as a hint to spill what was going on.

"Ever since he left, Aang won't practice his bending. He just wants to be a kid, goof off."

"He's just thirteen, honey. What do you expect?" Toph walked down to where Katara stood with ease and stared blankly at the horizon. Aang was swimming in the ocean, looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I kind of expected us to be together, but we're just hanging out like before. It's like nothing's changed."

"What do you want, Katara?" She was taken aback, no one had asked her that before.

"I don't know, a little more romance maybe?"

"How likely do you think that is to happen though? He's the Avatar, and he's just a boy." Katara nodded and sighed.

"I guess you're right. Maybe the trip to the Fire Nation will take this off my mind. Thanks, Toph." Katara got up and walked back into the forest to find camp. She thought about the house in which they had all stayed with Zuko. It was time to meet with him again. She laughed as she thought their last meeting. The waterbender all of a sudden felt herself remembering more than just Ember Island. She stopped as flashes of him presenting her mother's necklace to her came to mind. His warm breath on her neck made her shiver and she tried to continue walking without shaking too much. The time the flash of her running to him as they fought Azula rose to the front of her mind. As Zuko lay on the ground suffering from the bolt of lightning he took for her, she rushed over to him with tears in her eyes. Why was she remembering this?

"Sis, you alright?" She was jerked back to Earth as Sokka called out to her. Her eyes refocused on him as she composed herself properly.

"Yeah, just thinking.. So, when do we leave?"

"The wind's not showing good signs, so we're gonna wait until the weather gets better. Probably a week or so just to make sure traveling conditions are good." Katara nodded and sat down beside her brother. Something just didn't feel right other than the weather and herself. Something else was off, very off.

_**Ooh, Katara's daydreaming about Zuko. -wink wink- Well, send me some feedback so I'll know what I can do for next time. I have ideas, but you guys help me out so much. :D Until next time!**_


	4. Till Death Do Us Part

How to Deal

Chapter Four: Till Death Do Us Part

_**Thankies everyone for reading my story & giving me those awesome reviews that we FanFiction writers live for. :D Mai's really starting to grow on me now, please someone shoot me. –not really- I'm sorry if you guys aren't getting your Zutara yet, I must explain everything before she dies. . I still have a little more to explain. So before you guys slit my throat, here you are. :)**_

Mai put down her quill after writing for an hour and coughed harshly. She opened her hand to find blood covering her palm, something she'd been seeing for two weeks now. She nearly went into hysterics when it first started happening, now it was routine. She no longer was hungry, and her loss of appetite was causing a noticeable weight loss. She was barely clinging to a hundred pounds. The shivering queen walked slowly to the corner of her bedroom and opened a private chest she kept there. She put the material she'd written in the main bottom and locked it once again. No one was allowed to look in there and she asked Zuko never to peep inside either. There were just some corners of a girl's heart that only she should be able to look at. She walked weakly back to bed, stumbling along the way. At last, she laid down on the soft crimson sheets and heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said feebly. The knob turned, swinging the door open to reveal Zuko. He had lost almost as much color as Mai had over the passing weeks as he watched her waste away.

"How are you?" His voice was saturated with worry and fatigue.

"Tired, what about you?"

"The same." Zuko picked up the lone piece of paper on the bed and smiled. "More songwork?" She blushed and took it away from him gently. He rested his chin on the top of her head and they looked at it together.

"Do you want to hear it?"

"Very much." She cleared her throat and started to sing in a normal voice. It sounded like she wasn't even sick.

**_And I wanna believe you when you tell me that it will be okay. Yeah, I try to believe you, but I don't. When you say that it's gonna be, it always turns out to be a different way. I try to believe you, not today...I don't know how I'll feel tomorrow, tomorrow. I don't know what to say tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day. It's always been up to you. It's turning around, it's up to me. I'm gonna do what I have to do, just don't... Give me a little time. Leave me alone a little while. Maybe it's not too late, not today... I don't know how I'll feel tomorrow, tomorrow. I don't know what to say tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day. Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow. And I want to believe you when you tell me that it will be okay. I try to believe you, not today..._**

Mai smiled weakly and slumped back against the pillow. "That was beautiful."

"Thanks, it took a lot out of me though."

"I'm sorry, get some rest." He kissed her forehead and she fell asleep coughing the whole time.

* * *

"I can't believe we're lost," Katara mumbled as she shot death glares as Sokka's back. "How can a person get lost for a WEEK?!" Katara was fuming as Aang and Sokka studied the map.

"We've established the fact that we're lost. Now, where's the closest place to stay because I feel a storm coming on." Toph was holding a wet finger in the air as everyone turned to look at her.

"Again?!" Sokka groaned and Aang showed the map to everyone.

"The closest place right now is Ember Island. Should we stay there?" Katara's eyes zoomed in on the location on the map and she felt those damn memories flooding back.

"Anywhere's better than being caught in a hurricane." Aang nodded and steered Appa toward the nearest island and they saw the beach immediately.

"Back again," Katara whispered to herself. Appa landed with a thud and everyone gathered up their things. Aang offered Katara his hand, but she brushed it off. She merely jumped off Appa and walked on ahead. Aang frowned and helped Toph down. The Earthbender grinned and breathed in deeply as she hit the ground.

"Why has the weather been so bad here lately?" Sokka unloaded the rest of their belongings and shrugged.

"I don't know, but at this rate, we're never going to get to the Fire Nation. Does anyone else think we should send a message somehow?"

"How would we do that? One, we have nothing that can make it through this storm. Two, if we could send a message, we could probably just travel on, don't you think?" Toph smirked as everyone mulled over what she stated.

"She has a point," Sokka spoke up.

"Now if everyone is done talking, I suggest we get indoors before this hurricane hits." Momo flew over Aang's shoulder as he held the door open for everyone to go in. Everyone else followed and put their belongings in the foyer.

"I'll be back, I'm going to roam around a little," Katara said as she checked to make sure her water pouch was still strapped to her hip. There was no telling what creatures had made this once-beautiful home their hiding nest.

"Want me to come with you?" Aang almost looked hopeful in the dim light.

"It's okay, I kind of want some alone time if you don't mind." She saw the slight drop of his happy expression and tried not to feel bad. "We can hang out when I get back, is that alright?"

"Yeah, just don't get lost, please?"

"Trust me, I won't do it on purpose." They laughed a little and Katara walked up the stairs of the house. She walked down the hall until she reached a doorway. The frame was slowly being eaten away by insects and one of the hinges was broken. The worn door creaked open of its own accord and she pulled it open a little more. A vanity mirror and wicker chair stood beside a bed. It looked as though no one had touched it for years. Katara walked forward and looked out the nearest window. A bolt of lightning struck the ground and shook the house, bringing a mousy squeak from the slightly frightened girl. She clutched her chest and recomposed herself before turning her attention to a painting on the desk. Two children, a boy and a girl, stood in front of their parents. The girl looked bored, upset for being made to stand still. She couldn't have been much over nine. The boy was slightly older and wore a subtle smile. He looked humble unlike his sister. His golden eyes glowed and his pale skin was flawless. "Zuko?" There was no scar over his eye, he was handsome. Katara touched his face on the painting and had to tear her eyes away from the young prince. She let her eyes roam to the older man in the picture whom she already knew. Fire Lord Ozai looked like he was actually happy for once. She looked at the older woman behind Zuko and gasped. Her hands were on her son's shoulders and she was smiling sweetly. There was an unforced satisfaction in the air of the painting. "The complete family," Katara muttered. Her eyes went back to young Azula and she flinched as her last memories of the young girl hit her. Azula was locked away now, her sanity gone. The waterbender turned over the picture and read the names off the back. "Ursa, that's a beautiful name."

"I miss her so much." Katara spun and saw a blurred vision of Zuko at the door. He was leaning casually against the breaking frame and was crossing his arms. His face was serene. It looked as though he was at peace. He opened his eyes and let them bore into Katara's.

"I must be losing it."

"I'll see you soon, Katara." Zuko's image faded and Katara turned back to the mirror.

"Katara." She screamed and dropped the picture as someone took hold of her from behind.

"Shh, it's alright. It's just me." She felt Aang's hands touch her's and she slowly stopped hyperventilating. "You okay?" She nodded and bent down to pick up the painting.

"You just scared me. I think I'm ready to go back downstairs." Aang laughed and took her hand. She didn't care right now, there were more distracting things on her mind. Why did she keep seeing Zuko **everywhere**?

* * *

Zuko watched as Mai slept soundly. She had been suffering so much lately it was nice to see her be able to sleep without screaming. He kissed her lips and smiled. He touched her forehead and felt for her temperature. She had a fever, but it wasn't as bad as a few nights ago. Aang was due to meet with him again in a few days and therewas no possible way he would be able to tend to both. Mai was getting sicker and sicker with each day, and she had been able to find out when she would pass on. She absolutely refused to tell him, but he knew it would be very soon. Mai had accepted it with grace. He, however, had thrown a fit. He had screamed, cried and acted like a baby. "There's no point in you acting this way. My fate is inevitable no matter what you do, so stop making a fool out of yourself." She had given him a good scolding, but he deserved it. He was a little more calm now. The more he thought about it though, the nicer it would be to have his friends there when that dreaded time came. "I wonder where they are," he said aloud. He untied his robe and tossed it to the side. He would have to make sure to get in as much time with Mai as he possibly could. The tired king put his arm around his wife and fell to sleep, dreaming about a familiar group of friends and his house on Ember Island. They were close.

**_Wow, that was a lot to type. I hope this isn't drawing on for you guys. I just write what my mind tells me should happen. So I'll update when I recover from my carpal tunnel. Reviews & constructive criticism please! :)_**


	5. Thou Art With Me

How to Deal

Chapter Five: Thou Art With Me

It had taken a week for the storm to blow over and the group to arrive in the Fire Nation mainland. Aang jumped off Appa and lead the way to the palace, Katara lagging behind. The bad feeling she had earlier was growing much stronger along the way and it was at its full potential now. The guards lead the gang to the throne room and opened the door. "The Fire Lord will be with you all momentarily." The doors shut and everyone sat down. Seconds later, Zuko flung open the curtain behind his throne and strode forward.

"Who the..." He froze as his friends came toward him. "Aang!" The boys embraced and Katara's eyes trained themselves on the handsome young lord. His hair was tied back as was proper and he wore his scar proudly, proof of the struggle he'd won against his father. His robes accented his build, and Katara noticed that he'd lost a bit of weight. He was paler than usual too. Maybe it was all the stress from being a new ruler. Katara hoped that was all that was going on. "I'll delighted to see you all, but I'm in a bit of a tight spot right now."

"What's going on, Zuko?" Katara stepped in front of everyone except Aang so she wouldn't seem suspicious. Zuko looked to her with surprise. She'd grown a bit taller, but not by much. She was also starting to fill out her clothes. He felt bad as he realized she looked healthier than he did these days. He realized she was asking him a question and tried to pretend that he wasn't staring at her physique.

"What do you mean," he asked smoothly.

"I've had a bad feeling for weeks now. That feeling's grown stronger the closer we got to here. I know something's going on, and you can't hide it from me." His eyes shifted and Katara stepped forward more unconciously and reached for him. "Zuko, are you okay?" He saw what she was doing and she caught herself. What was she thinking?

"I'll be fine, but Mai won't. She's dying." A group gasp shocked the lord.

'So, that's why he looks so much older now. He's worried for her,' Katara thought to herself. It explained everything, but it didn't make her feel any better now that she knew something that bad was going on.

"Do you know what's killing her," asked Toph. Everyone sat down in the floor, including Zuko. He waved the servants out, and as soon as the door was shut, he started to speak again.

"I think they called it tuberculosis. She's been sick for three weeks now, and Great Agni told her she wouldn't last much longer. She's been coughing up blood and running a constant fever. I don't like leaving her merely in the hands of the doctor and servants. So if you don't mind, I'd like to postpone our meeting."

"Of course. Would you like us to stay somewhere else?" Zuko shook his head and waved his hands in front of his chest.

"That's not necessary. There's more than enough room here in the palace for all of you. So make yourselves at home."

"Would we be in the way," offered up Sokka. Zuko looked at him and shook his head again. For once, the two of them weren't at each others throats.

"Not at all. I won't be able to talk to you all much, but if you need me, just ask for me. Or better yet, come and find me. If the chance comes along, all of you should come by and see Mai. I'm sure it would cheer her up to see the rest of you." Everyone muttered in agreement, except Katara.

"I'll be back later. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the garden." She got up and walked out, leaving everyone confused.

"Is Katara alright?" Zuko looked to Aang and the younger boy shrugged.

"She' s been acting funny for about a month now. I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

The moon was starting to rise in the night sky as Katara snuck out of her room. There was no need for anyone to know she was gone, and God knew she needed some alone time. She snuck craftily around the corner and flew out the front door. There was a full moon out, and Katara felt the need to swim. Her bending was at its best tonight. At last she reached the pool behind the palace and threw off her watertribe garments, leaving on her underwear. Goosebumps rose on her exposed tan flesh as she put one foot in. She inhaled deeply and dove in head first. The water was warm but refreshing, just as she thought it would be. But she had to think. Ever since the gang had arrived, her bad feelings had multiplied. Was it because of Mai? Katara came up for air and sighed. Something was wrong, and whatever that something was, it revolved around the dying queen. She did a few laps around the pool and laid on her back, floating peacefully on the water. Maybe she should go talk to Mai herself... she closed her eyes and listened to the bugs hum as they flew through the air.

"Katara." She squeaked and inhaled a lung full of water as she went under in surprise. She came up coughing out water and found Zuko looking down at her with worried eyes. They were also swollen and red, and they had lost their golden shine. She bent over the side of the pool and coughed up the rest of the water that was stuck in her lungs. "I'm sorry for scaring you. Mai asked me to find you. She wants to talk to you if that's alright."

"Okay, can you give me a minute to get out of here?"

"Sure." He watched as she climbed out gracefully, undergarments dripping water. She did her best to wring out the loose fabric, noticing that Zuko was watching her every movement. Mai was such a lucky girl to be married to such a wonderful man. She found herself wondering how their wedding night had gone as she grabbed her dressings up. She looked up as she waterbended the remaining water out of her clothes and saw that the young boy's eyes lit up as she bended the water back into the pool. She slid the dress over her head and waited for Zuko to lead the way. He snapped back to reality with a dark blush and motioned for her to follow him.

"Sorry about staring at you. It's just been what seems like an eternity since I've been able to bend anything," he said with a longing.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was sincere and he smiled a little. She noticed that he didn't walk as fast as he usually did. "This whole ordeal must be taking a lot out of you. You seem more tired."

"I feel it too. But I'll be fine." Katara wished she could believe it. "Aang and the others came up to see Mai earlier. They couldn't find you." A smile crossed Katara's face as she thought about where she had been. The garden was magical. Everything emitted a positive energy, and she had wasted all day in there.

"Sorry about that, I got caught up." Zuko laughed and pushed the door open for her. She passed through and he followed, catching back up to lead in no time.

"The garden just makes you feel good, doesn't it?" She nodded and he stared ahead with blank eyes. "I used to go there a lot when I got stressed after I started being a ruler. If you guys stay for long, you really should come with me one day and I could show you all the things Mai and I planted in there."

"That would be nice," Katara muttered more to herself. They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached the main bedroom.

"If either of you need me, I'll be right out here." And with that, he opened the door and motioned for her to go in. She nodded a 'thank you' and walked slowly toward the bed, not at all prepared for what was to come.

**_DUN DUN DUN! & here comes what they've all been dreading. Gimme those reviews & I'll give you the next chappie boys & gals! Until then, sit tight._**


	6. Just Another Angel, That's All

How to Deal

Chapter Six: Just Another Angel, That's All

_**All this positive feedback you lovelies are throwing at me is making me want to draw this out. :D So, here's the chapter we've all been waiting for. I hope it's to your satisfaction, & I have tissues for anyone who needs them. -passes them out ahead of time- & with the end of my rant, we begin!**_

The door shut behind Katara and she looked to the bed where Mai was laying. "Katara, is that you?" The waterbender walked closer and tried to swallow, but couldn't.

"Yeah, it's me." She felt so awkward being in the same room alone with the wife of the man whom she'd been imagining for weeks now.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No, I was outside. Did you need something of me?"

"Actually, yeah. Come sit here. I need to talk to you." She patted the chair beside her bed and Katara followed her orders. She sat down and Mai sighed heavily and coughed until she coughed up a little blood. Katara reached and got her a tissue and handed it to Mai. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Katara didn't say anything else until Mai had dropped the tissue.

"I'm dying if you didn't know that already. Agni sent me a message back a while ago telling me that apparently you're supposed to take my place." Mai gauged Katara's expression and continued. "I have also been told that Zuko feels more for you than I expected. According to Agni, you two have potential to be the next Fire Nation rulers." Katara's mouth dropped open and Mai smiled.

"So what are you saying?" Katara's voice trembled as she asked the question. This was too freaky, there was something going on.

"I want you to be there for Zuko when I'm not. Keep his mind off me at all costs. I don't care what you do, but keep him focused on his job."

"How could I possibly do that?"

"You welcomed him into your group, didn't you? He's not that hard to like. Learn to love him, he already feels affection for you."

"Have you talked to Zuko about any of this?" Mai had to have gone out of her mind, that was the only explanation for her talking all of this nonsense. The dying woman's eyes went to the stars and she smiled again.

"No, why should I tell him? He'll think I'm trying to do something weird."

"But you are!" Mai shook her head with a serious face.

"I'm doing what I was told to do. If he has any questions," she coughed again, "tell him to ask Agni for guidance." She started shaking heavily and clutched her chest. "Promise me something," she strugged to whisper. Katara nodded, that lump in her throat rising again. There was no way she could refuse Mai on her deathbed. "Stay with Zuko, and fall in love with him, please..." Mai's eyes started to close and Katara jumped up, shaking her.

"I promise, now get up!"

"Thank you... Kat... ar... a." Mai's breathing stopped and Katara screamed at the top of her lungs. Zuko burst through the door as Katara hit the floor on her knees.

"MAI!" The tears in both their eyes hit the floor at the same time and Zuko fell on Mai's chest. "Oh my Agni, come back Mai... come back..." Katara put one arm around Zuko and he pulled her tight to his chest. This couldn't be happening. They held each other while they fell apart. Mai was gone...

* * *

Katara trudged back in her room and sniffled. She had just watched Mai die, it was taking a huge toll on her heart. "What's wrong, Katara?" She covered her mouth before another scream startled the palace. Aang was sitting on the end of her bed, his childish eyes shining with worry.

"Mai just died, I think Iroh's making funeral arrangements." Aang jumped up and went for Katara and she held her hand up to stop him. This wasn't the time for romance. He sat back down and she closed the door

"Is Zuko okay?" Katara shook her head and sat down beside Aang.

"He heard me scream and came in. After that, we just broke down. It was so scary. One of his guards escorted me out, and when I left, he was still in the room." The young Airbender shook his head and reached for Katara's hand. She let him take it this time, yet still there was no electricity, no spark between them.

"Should I go and talk to him?"

"No, he needs alone time."

"Do you want some alone time too?"

"I don't really know what I want right now, Aang."

"Well, would it help if I stayed or left?" She could see the longing in his eyes.

"Just stay with me, until I go to sleep." He nodded with a big smile and Katara wished she could wear a smile, but Mai's words rung in her head like a giant bell.

_"Stay with Zuko, and fall in love with him, please..."_ There was no wife in her right mind that would tell another girl that. Unless she was dead serious. But Zuko would never fall for Katara, they were completely and utterly different. Hell, they were from opposing nations! But they were alike in some facets. Neither had a mother, both went on life changing journeys, both were friends with the Avatar. God, her head hurt, she needed rest. She fell backwards on her pillow and went to sleep, Aang holding her hand. This was going to be a hell of a morning when she woke up.

* * *

Zuko was half asleep in the meeting room when his Uncle entered. "It's been taken care of. You can go to your room now."

"No, I can't uncle. All of my memories of her are in there."

"Where will you sleep then?"

"I won't sleep, not tonight." Iroh shook his head and walked over to Zuko.

"I know you're hurting..."

"You have no idea how I feel right now!" Iroh sat down beside his nephew and sighed heavily.

"I lost a song, Zuko. It still hurts, I know more about pain than some others do. But it's not about how badly you hurt, it's how you deal with your pain." Zuko's bloodshot eyes looked into Iroh's warm ones. "Think about it, Zuko." The older man stood up and opened the door. "I think you have many supportive friends to talk to right now." He walked out the door and Zuko could have sworn he heard his uncle saying something about 'just another angel joining the stars'. Zuko wiped his eyes and went down to his room. He would talk to them all tomorrow, especially Katara. She must have suffered too.

**_Well, was it to your satisfaction? Yes, her death was a bit dramatic, but just think of if it hadn't been dramatic. Boring. lol -I'm going to Hell for laughing about death- Well, now's the time for the ZUTARA to start. Let's begin! Right after some reviews & a well deserved rest. You know the drill!_**


	7. Finding Solace and Comfort

How to Deal

Chapter Seven: Finding Solace and Comfort

_**I've read over my rough copies & I'm going to warn you of something ahead of time. I've put a lot of songs in here, so excuse me for that. I love music, and you'll soon find that out. So if you're someone who doesn't like including lyrics in stories, I'm sorry, but this isn't the story for you anymore. Now, away from that sidenote. I want to say another thing: the Zutara will now begin! :D But I'm doing this like it should happen if this was real. A relationship can't just blossom as soon as someone has died, so I hope you all like how this all develops, however slow it may be. The best love takes time to build. ;) **_

Katara woke up in a cold sweat. She was shaking badly and reached for the covers. The crimson silk felt good on her burning skin and she choked down a cry. This was too much for her, why did she go to that damn room?! "How is Zuko possibly handling this?" She got up and went out of her room. She had no idea where she was going, but her gut was leading her somewhere she felt that she needed to be. Everyone had always told her to follow her heart, so now she was putting that advice to use. Her feet patted to the room where she was only hours ago. "What the hell?" Her voice was low, confused. She shook her head and knocked on the door. No point in coming all this way for nothing.

"Come in," came an exhausted voice from the other side. She opened the door and looked inside for the source of the voice. "Oh, hello Katara. Come in, come in." She finally saw Zuko sitting on the bed and walked in.

"I'm sorry for bothering you so late in the night, I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I." Katara sat down beside him and tilted her head.

"Are you writing?" A pink blush spread across his pale cheeks and he nodded with vigor.

"It's a song I started when Mai first got sick. I'm putting the finishing touches on it right now."

"Can I read it?" Zuko shook his head and gave a shadow of a smile. He looked like an archangel in the dim light.

"Not tonight, I'm getting Uncle to sing it at the funeral."

"If you wrote it for her, why don't you sing it instead? It would mean so much more."

"You think so?" Katara placed one hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I know so."

"I'm sorry for losing it on you earlier. Nothing like that's ever happened to me before."

"Don't apologize, it's fine. We as humans can't be strong all the time." Zuko laughed, bringing another smile to Katara's face.

"You sound like Uncle." Katara rolled her eyes and Zuko looked down. "I wonder if Mai would mind you opening her chest," he muttered more to himself.

"What?" He pointed at the chest she kept in the corner of the room.

"There seemed to be some connection between you two. Did she ask of you what she needed to?"

"Yeah, it was... odd." Zuko nodded and walked over to retrieve the jewel-encrusted chest Mai left behind. Katara was thanking her lucky stars he hadn't asked what she wanted. What would she tell him?

"Are you going to be able to carry out her last wishes?" She froze, did he already know somehow? This was too awkward.

"I have no idea." Katara looked up at the broken king to see that he was smiling again. He sure did smile a lot when they were together. Almost as much as he had when he was with Mai... Was he just trying to hold himself together?

"So, do you want to look inside with me?"

"I don't know if it's right for me to."

"I don't think she'd mind." He said it like she was giving him some sign from the beyond. She gave in and shrugged, watching as Zuko pulled a key out of his pocket. "You can do the honors," he said in a low voice. Katara wished his voice didn't sound so husky, especially after her visions and memories of him. He reached the key to her and she felt a jolt of electricity as their fingers touched. It was the chemistry she'd been looking for in Aang. Why here? Why Zuko of all people? Was God playing some kind of cruel joke on her? She froze, scared to death at what she felt. "Katara?" She looked up at his very composed face and tried to throw off her nervousness. "Are you ready?" God, if that phrase didn't apply to so many other things right now. Especially things that involved bedrooms and flesh. She bit the inside of her lip and focused herself as best as she could.

"Y... yeah." She pushed the key through the lock and turned it, receiving a slight clicking noise. The top of the chest popped open and Zuko took back the key. He froze this time as he felt something go through his body. It hadn't happened until they had touched, what was going on. He shook off the feeling as Katara reached over inside the chest. He laid the key on the table beside the bed and started to rummage through the chest. Katara saw a piece of paper in the main bottom and picked it up. "Her handwriting was beautiful." Was there envy in her voice? He looked over her shoulder and read it.

"I didn't even know she wrote this. It's... wonderful." He looked at how he was sitting and was slightly startled when he realized he used to sit like that with Mai. He moved a little and went back to reading like nothing had happened. "Katara, will you do something for me?"

"It's according to what it is." He laughed, letting it warm him inside. It was good to laugh, then the pain didn't hurt as much.

"Will you sing this song for me sometime?" He pointed down at the piece of paper in her hands.

"Me, sing?" She suddenly felt very small.

"Just me, it doesn't have to be in front of anyone else. I'd just like to hear it, and from what I've heard, you have a great singing voice."

"I think whoever said that is losing their mind. But if that would make you feel better, I could attempt." Zuko yawned, causing Katara to do the same.

"Thank you, that means a lot." They looked outside and saw that the night sky was clear, meaning that half the night had passed already. "Well, I'm finally sleepy. Maybe this was what we needed. You can look through that some moe while I lay down, just please don't take anything."

"That's okay, I'll just come back tomorrow. Good night, Zuko." Katara smiled as she left and walked back to her room in a much better mood that before.

* * *

Aang roamed around the palace until dawn broke. What could he possibly do to atone for his mistake? Who could he ask about this? Zuko was grieving for Mai. Sokka was about as sensitive and knew just about as much on emotions as a rock. Suki wasn't around these days. There was one girl left, and he knew he had to ask **someone**. He walked down to the dining hall and waited for Toph to wake up. About a half hour later, the door slid open and Toph came tromping through, half asleep. "Good morning, Toph." She turned to Aang with a smile.

"What brings you up so early, Twinkletoes?"

"Couldn't sleep. Can I get your advice on something?"

"Sure, when I get some food in me."

"What do you want and I'll get it for you."

"I dunno, surprise me." Aang smiled gently and went into the cooking quarters. Toph was in a good mood it seemed., making Aang all the more happy to help her. He warmed a strawberry muffin and squeezed her some fresh orange juice. It didn't seem like it was enough, so he prepared a honey cake as well.

"I hope she likes this, I have no idea what she likes." He put it all on a tray and brought it out to her. She was drawing idle patterns on the tabletop peacefully and she perked her face up as she heard the kitchen door open.

"That was quick, and it smells so good." She inhaled deeply and let the aroma go through her body.

"Thanks, I didn't really know what to get you." He placed it all in front of her and took a chair beside the Earthbender. As she picked up the muffin and tasted it, he waited patiently.

"What did you want to ask?" Now he was getting slightly nervous.

"I think I hurt Katara, and I'm beginning to question how I feel about her." Toph perked up on hearing that Aang really was having a conflict in himself and started to get interested fast.

"What made you start to question your feelings?"

"Remember the night we stayed on Ember Island the other day?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I found Katara scared to death in one of the bedrooms. When I went to hold her, she felt indifferent. She was like that when I've held her hand for the past month too. What's going on?" Toph took a drink of her juice and swirled it around in her mouth while she thought.

"Sounds like you guys aren't mean to be a couple. You were better as friends."

"But what about the kiss we shared after Sozin's comet?" Toph shrugged, finishing off her muffin.

"I guess you were both confused. Maybe it felt like it was right or something. I'm sorry, Aang, I don't really know what to tell you. I've never been in any relationship besides a friendship." She offered him half of the honey cake and he took it.

"So if you were me, what would you do?" She popped her half of the cake in her mouth and licked the remaining honey off her fingers.

"I'd ask her how she felt about your relationship. Be prepared for anything though, because it sounds like you two should be just friends. But that's just my opinion."

"But I'm in love with her."

"Still, she may not be the 'one for you'." Aang sighed in compliance, thinking about what she'd said. He finished off his half of the cake and dusted his hands off.

"Thanks Toph, I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"It's no bother. Glad to help." She drank the last of the orange juice and got up. "Thanks for the breakfast, Aang. I loved it." She walked out of the room with a serene smile. Aang laughed loudly and stood up.

"Toph, she's something. But maybe I should take her advice."

_**Ooh, they finally had time alone. :D It may not have been completely romantic, but let's face it, they both felt the 'sparks' fly. haha! & Aang's having private conversations with Toph & making her breakfast. Could there be something blossoming there too? It's only the beginning, so stay tuned & gimme some love! See yah guys soon!**_


	8. Making Amends and Final Goodbyes

How to Deal

Chapter Eight: Making Amends and Final Goodbyes

**_Thank you guys so much for bearing with me through my lateness. I have to warn you, it's going to be harder for me to update because of school & my Book Club. So I'll do my best, just please don't kill me. -sweatdrop- I hope this makes up for my slight delay, it's a pretty long chappie. So anyways, here yah goes. :D_**

Two days had passed since Aang and Katara's fight. They hadn't spoke to each other, so the Airbending boy figured it was time to make amends, and it should be before Mai's funeral. He walked to her room and knocked on the door. "Come in," came from within. He carefully opened the door and cleared his throat. Katara turned around and her eyes narrowed when they hit the poor boy.

"Can we talk?"

"Talk." Her tone was rough and callousy. It felt like sandpaper grinding against Aang's flesh as he gathered the courage to apologize. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as she tied up her hair. She had donner her Fire Nation robes once again and looked like she was losing weight. Was it from all the stress of recent events or was her task from Mai so difficult?

"I'm sorry about the other day. I never meant to hurt you, you're my best friend. But I also came to ask you something." Katara looked at him with wary eyes. She knew there was a deeper purpose for him coming here, she could feel it. "How do you feel about me?" Her eyes got wide in surprise, this was apparently not what she was expecting to hear at all. She sat down in the hardback chair in front of the mirror.

"What's this about?"

"Just answer me, please." There was no urgency in his voice, no hint of anything. His voice was just a hollow... thing. There was no word for it.

"I like you, but I'm not sure I like you 'like that'." She made the quotation marks in the air with her fingers as she said it. He didn't show any change of emotion in his face as he took in her words.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know." He seemed unphased, what was going on?

"Why did you want to know?" Aang stretched and yawned.

"I'm not so sure we should be more than friends. Things just don't click for us as a couple. Do you feel it too?" Katara nodded vigorously and stood up.

"So we're just friends?"

"I think that would be best."

"I think so too." She felt kind of bad, but her gut told her things owuld be much better this way. "Now, we need to see if a certain Fire Lord is ready to go." Aang nodded and they walked out of Katara's room happier than they had been in nearly a month. There was no more tension. Aang had to wonder why he didn't feel hurt though. Did it mean Toph was right, she was no more than a motherly figure that had always been there? That seemed like the case. But at least he wasn't pained about it anymore.

* * *

Zuko slipped the shoulder armor he was supposed to wear over his head and looked into the mirror. "You look fine, Zuko." He turned and looked at Iroh.

"Thank you, Uncle. Can you go down and prepare the guests?"

"Of course." The older man walked out the door and Zuko saw two others walk in. He turned to see it was Aang and Katara.

"Hey, are you ready?" The worried girl tried to keep her voice gentle and soothing. It seemed to work a bit.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said with a sigh. "Are you two walking down with me?"

"Duh, friends stick together." Aang gave an encouraging smile and Zuko stepped toward them.

"Thanks guys, you're always here whne I need you." The three of them headed down to the chapel together, Aang and Katara never leaving Zuko a step behind.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Toph kicked up her feet on the palace steps and listened as Sokka scanned the grounds. She didn't care if her lime green dress got dirty, no one was going to notice anyway. She blew her hair out of her face and crossed her arms. Why did it take so long for a person to get ready for a funeral? "I don't see... wait, who's that?" He walked toward the gate and gasped as a girl wearing face paint and a Kyoshi warrior outfit ran to him. "Suki!" They embraced tightly and he kissed her cheek. "What are you doing here?" She caught her breath and pointed at the palace.

"I heard about Mai. Is Zuko alright?"

"He's held up fine so far. The funeral's what I'm worried about. Are the other Kyoshi's coming?"

"Of course, Ty Lee's taking it pretty hard. She's wearing her Fire Nation robes, but the rest of us are wearing our uniforms." They watched as the rest of the warriors filed through the gateway and Ty Lee came through last. Her eyes were bloodshot and she definantly wasn't her usual self. "Who are we waiting for," whispered Suki.

"Zuko, Katara and Aang." As soon the names were out of his mouth, the three were exiting the palace.

"Suki!" She waved up at Katara and the others as everyone gathered in the courtyard.

"Should we go in with escorts?"

"I dunno, why? Wouldn't that be a little awkward?"

"Nah." Sokka waved his hands as he tried to convince everyone to do so. "I'll escort Suki and the rest of you can decide who you want to go with." He grabbed Suki by the arm and took off for the chapel, the Kyoshi's following closely behind. Aang and Katara looked at each other and silently agreed they shouldn't be together, and they would explain everything later.

"I'll take Toph if she wants me to." Aang walked over to her and took her arm gently. Her milky eyes got wide and a blush crept across her cheeks. They walked off to catch up with Sokka and Suki and Katara let out a sigh.

"I guess I'll walk alone then." She didn't mean for the sorrow in her voice to mean anything. She just didn't like walking in couples to a funeral. It just didn't make good sense. Damn Sokka and his stupid hormones. She started to follow Aang and Toph when a soft hand caught her shoulder.

"I could escort you," came quietly from Zuko. "There's no point in you being by yourself and I might need some company." She looked at him worriedly.

"What will people say? This is your wife's funeral and you're walking in with another girl." She put emphasis on the word 'wife', trying to get Zuko to see the position she was in. Of course she had a duty to Mai, but that was nothing he needed to now about, yet at least.

"You're just a friend, and I'm going to need someone nearby at all times. I can't do this alone, Katara." It stung when he had said she was just a friend, but why should it? She could contemplate that later. Zuko looked like he was close to tears and she sighed.

"Fine, let's just get going." He nodded in agreement and linked arms with Katara, laughing as he watched her face change.

"Don't worry, no one will say anything."

"Maybe not to the Fire Lord..." Too bad that wasn't her biggest worry. Mai was probably laughing at her right now.

* * *

Zuko escorted Katara to the front row where Sokka was saving her a seat. "Thank you," she whispered to the nervous Fire Lord.

"No problem." He gave her hand a quick squeeze and he walked up to the podium. Did he even realize that with every unintentional flirt he was making her pulse fly? There was no way he didn't realize what he was doing, was there? She sat down and watched as Zuko pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He cleared his throat nervously and began to speak as clearly as he could. No one could detect a single falter in his voice. "Hello, and thank you all for coming. I'm not used to doing this, so please bear with me. As everyone here already knows, I lost someone very dear to my heart. Mai... was a loyal friend and a loving wife. She was the best thing to happen in my life besides my journey with and against the Avatar." All the nervousness in his voice was gone and he leaned against the podium, taking on a more casual stance. "She gave me lots of advice to rule and live by, and she showed me how to be a better person. She also taught me what it was like to open up to someone, trusting them enough to allow them to see into the darkest confines of your heart. She showed me how to love without being afraid of tomorrow. We lived every day like we may never see each other again, which I'm thankful for. I'm going to miss her dearly, but now she doesn't have to suffer anymore. So I wanted to share something with all of you." He unfolded the paper he was holding and looked down at it for a moment. "I wrote this song for Mai when she first got sick. Some of you might recognize the tune. But anyway, it's called 'Thunder'." A group of Earth Kingdom hippies started to play their guitars to match the song and Zuko stepped out in front of Katara. She watched as he closed his eyes and began to sing.

**"**_**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa. Today in the blink of an eye, I'm holding onto something and I do not know why I tried. I tried to read between the lines. I tried to look in your eyes. I want a simple explanation, what I'm feeling inside. I gotta find a way out. Maybe there's a way out. Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colors. I don't wanna ever love another. You'll always be my thunder. So bring on the rain and bring on the thunder. Today is a winding road. Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, whoa. Today I'm on my own. I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone, I don't know. And now I'm itching for the tall grass, and longing for the breeze. I need to step outside just to see if I can breathe. I gotta find a way out. Maybe there's a way out. Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colors. I don't wanna ever love another. You'll always be my thunder. So bring on the rain and bring on the thunder. Yeah, I'm walking on a tightrope, I'm wrapped up in vines. I think I'll make it out but you just gotta give me time. Strike me down with lightning, let me feel you in my veins. I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain. Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa. Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colors. I don't wanna ever love another. You'll always be my thunder. So bring on the rain and bring on the thunder. Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder. So bring on the rain. Oh baby, bring on the pain and listen to the thunder."**_

Katara just stared at Zuko awestruck. His song had been so beautiful, it nearly took her breath away. He looked down at her with the tears leaking out of his eyes, and she knew this was his breaking point. She needed to get him out of there before he lost his emotions. Katara jumped up, ignoring Sokka's questions and protests. She grabbed Zuko and dragged him out of the chapel before he completely lost his cool. People whispered as they flew out, Katara holding the broken boy up. She didn't look up until they were outside. Zuko fell to the ground sobbing and pounding the cobblestones. Katara felt her comforting instincts kick in and she put her arms around the crying boy. He turned around and threw his arms around her torso. She petted his already smoothed hair and closed her eyes as she hummed a lullaby in his ear. "I just miss her so much, Katara. How am I supposed to go on without her?"

"That's why we're here, and I'm always here to help you."

"You can't be here all the time." He choked on a sob and she kissed the top of his head. It was too late when she realized what she had done, but he wasn't paying attention.

"We'll stay as long as you need, I promise."

"I could never repay you. And what about Aang, you'll want to travel with him instead of staying with a big bawling baby." She shushed him again and began to hum again. It soothed him and he slowly stopped crying. He pulled himself up and sniffled. "Thank you, Katara. Are you ready to go in now?"

"If you are. But if you think you can't handle it..."

"I'll be fine, just stay with me." Katara nodded and she walked by his side back in the chapel. This time she couldn't ignore the whispers from all four nations. Certain words like 'hussy' and 'trashy' caught her ears specifically. They hit her like sharp rocks, but she had to stay strong for Zuko. He noticed that her face was wrinkling as she heard the words and he grabbed her arm gently and pulled her a little closer. Her breathing stopped as the shock took hold of her and she caught his scent. It was clean, musky, kind of woodlandish. Something she definantly didn't expect. It was intoxicating, and she felt her head get light. "Come sit with me," he said barely loud enough for her to hear. His minty breath hit her nose and she felt herself thinking about bad things. Like him on top of her, in his bed, moaning his name in ecstacy. She blocked the thought before it could take over her and came back to the present. "I see how they're hurting you and I'm not having you sit in the crowd to have to hear that." She couldn't resist his offer and she sat down in the pews behind the podium. She could see their mouths moving, but not a sound reached her ears. Zuko sat down beside her and they listened as Iroh recited his eulogy for Mai. The only thing Katara noticed was Zuko's fingertips lightly brush the top of her hand. She shivered as she realized that this was what she wanted. Mai must have known this ahead of time, before she talked to Katara. The waterbender bit the inside of her lip and tasted blood. She suddenly knew her task would be simple, as long as he didn't start to think of her as Mai...

**_Just a quick note: I love how easy Zuko's making it for Katara to complete her task, but she's not seeing it that way. Will she ever give in and just admit she's falling for him?? Stay here to find out. You know how to get the next chapter, so let's get it started! :D_**


	9. Questions and Declarations

How to Deal

Chapter Nine: Questions and Declarations

**_Wow, I have really fallen behind. I apologize and hope that this fairly long chapter makes up for it. Get ready for some changes, cause they're coming whether you want them to or not. -haha- Thank you everyone who has supported me thus far & continues to read. I appreciate you guys beyond words. :D_**

After the funeral, the guests went to the graveyeard. It was a mile away from the palace and decorated with flowers and marble tombstones. Only royalty could be buried there, so it was understandable that there were hired servants to tend to the resting grounds. Everyone walked until they reached a tent around a freshly dug grave. The casket bearers placed Mai's bed on four pieces of wood to stabilize it above the hole in the ground and one of them raised the lid one last time before everyone else arrived. Zuko hadn't broken down again and Katara felt bad as she saw the look in Sokka's eyes. It read betrayal, and he looked away sadly, putting his arm around Suki. She had some explaining to do. "It's almost over, and you owe me a song while I'm still brave enough to handle it." Katara nodded and looked back at her friends as they gathered around the casket. Aang was right across from her on the other side and he was getting closer to Toph. Katara could have sworn she saw Toph's hand twitch toward Aang's. The boy looked down at Toph and put his arm around the talented bender. They cuddled closer, Aang probably not realizing he was being flirtatious. Katara suddenly realized with a slight pang of jealousy they were so cute together, and maybe the two of them should give it a shot at romance. She smiled despite her feelings at the thought, then chills took hold of her. She was to be replaced by Toph, the girl she was just starting to get along with. So maybe Katara didn't love Aang, but the prospect of being replaced by **anyone **still brought tears to her eyes. "Are you cold?" She looked up at Zuko to find he really was concerned for her. She couldn't show weakness now, not yet.

"No, I'm fine."

"But you have chills on your arms." Damn, he was good at noticing little things.

"Just the cemetary." It sounded like a lame excuse once she heard it. She faked a smile and turned her attention back to the casket. Mai was beautiful even in death. Zuko had requested her hair down, flowing around her shoulders, and white petals surrounded her from all sides. She wore the robes from her wedding day and she still wore her wedding ring. Her waxy skin didn't look fake, even though she had been pumped full of fluids. The mortition had done his job well, putting a last smile on her face, making her appear to just be sleeping. Iroh bowed away from the audience and Zuko stepped forward. He placed a single lily on her chest and sighed.

"We'll meet again one day, my Mai." He took one last look at her and lowered the lid with a calm face. As he backed away, people came up and placed their flowers around the grave. When everyone was done, the palbearers lifted the casket and the servants moved the boards so they could lower her into the ground. Aang and the others stood behind Katara, watching until Mai was covered in earth. Each one of them took turns putting their flowers on the mound except Katara. She dug a hole in front of the tombstone and everyone watched in curiousity. When she moved away, they saw she had placed a single white rose there.

"Is everyone ready?" They all nodded and made their way back to the palace.

* * *

As soon as they got to the palace doors, Sokka pulled Katara aside. "We need to talk." She'd been expecting this.

"Okay, where do you wanna go?"

"By the pool out back." Sokka turned back to Suki and motioned for her to go on. She tailed the rest of the group and the guards shut the doors. The two of them walked to the back of the palace until they saw the peaceful pool where Katara had been only nights ago. She took off her shoes and dangled her feet in the water, prompting Sokka to do the same.

"Okay, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Did you break up with Aang?"

"Yes." He hadn't seemed to hurt about it. She looked down at the water as though she expected it to give her some reason why.

"Care to give me an explanation?"

"Why do you want one?" She looked at him seeing not judgement, but a sincere brother who wanted to know what was going on in his sister's head. He was worried that maybe she was hurt, or that she was going through something that was making her question facets of her life. She sighed and wagged her feet around in the water. "When we held hands, I didn't fell that special spark. I just felt awkward. So we decided we were better off as friends." Sokka dipped his fingers in the midly warm water and nodded, understanding what she was struggling with.

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really. It's just bothering me that he replaced me so quickly." There was no response, but she knew he was thinking about this.

"Okay, new question. Why are you hanging out with Zuko so much since we got here? You were sitting with me at the funeral, why did you move?" Uh oh, she had to tell him. Maybe it would help her to tell someone. Maybe it would bother her concious more. Either way, she was going to be doing some more explaining.

"This is going to sound completely insane."

"I'll try to comprehend it." Katara took a deep breath and started to explain so fast Sokka almost couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Before Mai died, she asked me on her deathbed to make Zuko fall in love with me. So I promised her I would and now I feel bad and don't know if I can do it. And now Aang and Toph are probably going to get together, and you've got Suki, and I've got no one. And I still have a promise to keep with no idea how to keep it." Sokka looked at Katara in confusion and held up a finger.

"Okay, two things. One, you're not alone. You have all of us now. Me, Aang, Toph, Suki and Zuko. Two, why did she ask **you** to do that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, but how am I supposed to do that? You saw how he reacted at the chapel. He loved her, truly."

"If she asked you, she won't rest peacefully until you at least try." Katara growled and clenched her fists in her hair.

"But that's absolutely crazy!"

"So is what you promised." Sokka shrugged and grimaced. "Are you going to tell him?"

"When the time feels right, I will." He looked satisfied enough, and they dropped it.

"Let's go inside, Suki's probably gonna want to catch up."

"Go ahead, I'll be up in a bit." He nodded, knowing she wanted to mull things over. He walked towards the palace entrance worrying for his sister. This would be her greatest task yet.

* * *

Toph was laying on her bed when a soft tapping came on her door. She gave a warm laugh when she felt the uneven heartbeat and smiled to herself. "Come in," she chimed softly. The door opened and Aang entered beaming.

"Hey, whatcha doing?"

"Listening to your heart go crazy." He blushed and closed the door. "Have you talked to Katara yet?"

"A little this morning before the service, but that's all." Toph nodded and stretched.

"So I'm guessing you've made up your mind about what you want to do?"

"Pretty much." Aang sat down beside Toph and took her hand. "Do you want to come with me?" His voice was barely more than a whisper as his heart hoped for her to say the words. Her fingers tightened around his as she smiled bitterly.

"Why would you possibly want me to go with you?"

"Because I don't want to leave you here alone, and besides, you'll keep me on my feet."

"What if I don't want to go?" Aang's face fell and he lost his composure for a minute.

"Well, you could stay here I guess."

"Did you know you're possibly more blind than I am?" Aang looked up to protest and found his lips against Toph's. He didn't resist, it felt great. It was better than the kiss he and Katara had shared after the comet. He scooted closer and pulled Toph against him. She broke away, but still stayed close to him. "You're stupid, of course I want to be with you."

"I thought you didn't like me."

"I've almost always liked you, I just couldn't say anything. So instead, I teased you."

"I thought Earthbenders were blunt and open."

"Not when their crush has a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten." He blushed as Toph took hold of him and recaptured his lips, bringing a smile to his face. This was one thing he couldn't have seen a month ago. The taste took over and Aang was enveloped in bodily pleasure.

* * *

Zuko opened his bedroom door and found his lounging clothes laid on his bed. He was to have a farewell dinner with Aang and the rest of his company, but not everyone knew. He would have his servants tell whoever didn't already know. He pulled the towel off his shoulder that wasn't wrapped around his waist and pulled it through his hair. His body froze as he heard someone out on his balcony. The voice was barely coherent and he couldn't see a body. The wall shielded the intruder from his eyes. He walked over to the wall and hid himself stealthily. A woman's melodious voice hit his ears warm and soft. Just as he was coming onto the balcony, she turned and nearly hit him. "Katara!"

"Zuko!" They had said it at the same time, both startled. "I'm so sorry, I was just..." Her voice trailed off as she looked down, meeting Zuko's naked top half. He had been working out, that was for sure. Defined stomach muscles caught her eyes and she found his towel was hanging low on his hips. Her eyes shot up, wide in shock, and she found him laughing.

"It's your fault," he said as though he was reading her mind, scaring her for a bit.

"Would you like me to step out?"

"You can just step onto the balcony while I put on my clothes." She nodded hurriedly and rushed onto the balcony. "Don't peek."

"No problem." She flushed pink and looked back at the songsheet in her hand. She'd been practicing Mai's song, trying to prepare herself for the actual singing of it. So far, she'd almost got the song downpat. The tune was hard to figure out at first, but once it came to her, it stuck. She started to hum the tune again and heard the patter of bare feet coming behind her.

"I like that, did you pick it up on your own?"

"Sort of. I kind of built onto a song my mom usd to sing to me and came up with what I have." Zuko nodded smiling, he was amazed with Katara. She always made him think of something new, which was a rejuvenating feeling. Not many people could accomplish such a feat.

"Are you going to sing the song tonight? There's a special dinner for Aang, he's going away."

"WHAT?" Katara's eyes got wide, why didn't he tell her?

"Didn't he tell you?"

"No." She looked so pitiful, he wanted to take her into his arms and just hold her there until that smile only she could wear came back. Wait, what was he thinking? He shook his head and looked back at her. She almost looked like she could break, what could he do? He snapped his fingers and scared Katara out of her trance.

"I just remembered, I have something for you if you want it. Be right back." He took off and Katara was left standing on the balcony confused. Zuko came back out a few minutes later carrying a box. "I'd really like to see you wear this, if you like it. I'm sure you would look stunning in it." He held it out for her to open with a big smile and suddenly Katara forgot about her sadness and anger towards Aang. Zuko looked so breathtaking in the setting sun with that wonderfully warm smile. God, she wanted to kiss him. "Katara." She jerked back to earth and blinked a few times.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want it?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I was distracted." _'By that delicious body of your's. Wait, shut up Brain!'_ She grabbed the box before she could think any more bad thoughts.

"Do you need me to help you with it?"

"I'll tell you when I get to see it." She lifted the lid and gasped. Inside was a crimson floor-length kimono decorated with dark blue lillies. It was lined with gold silk and so were the flowers, giving them a sunny glow. The inside was lined with pink silk. There was no obi, but on the front opening, latches closed the kimono by hooking to more latches on the right side. "Oh, Zuko, this is beautiful! Where did you possibly find this?"

"It was one of my mother's for when she wanted to take trips. Would you like to try it on?"

"Sure." Her voice was filled with excitement as Zuko helped her slip the kimono over her arms. He latched the hooks together and pulled the train out. It fit her snugly, and she could breathe. A laugh escaped her and Zuko looked at her with curiousity.

"What's so funny?"

"I can actually breathe in this."

"You are kind of underweight, I thought you'd fill it out a little more." He examined her from all sides and nodded in approval. "It still brings out the exotic color in your skin. I like it."

"Thank you, for everything." Katara blushed deep as she stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Zuko came up behind her and she found herself imagining them together. The mirror brought out what she really wanted now, she knew it. But it would never happen, there was just no way. She preoccupied herself by twisting and turning in front of the mirror, taking in everything. No matter how down her head got her, the image in front of her still brought delight. "Are you sure you wanted **me** to have this?"

"I would have no one else wear it."

"When should I wear it?"

"Tonight, when we are at dinner. I'm sure everyone would like to hear you perform as well." A lump in her throat rose, but she knew she couldn't refuse. He had given her so much, why shouldn't she give him at least one favor? She nodded and lifted her arms as Zuko unlatched her new outfit. She folded it and put it back in the box in which it came with a surreal feeling. "Katara?"

"Yes?" She spun around and gasped slightly as she came face to face with Zuko. His eyes were glazed, giving them the appearance of melting honey.

"I..." He leaned in closer and Katara let her eyes close. She could taste the peppermint on his breath, he was so close. All it would take was one motion and they could call it an accident.

"Yes?" She opened her eyes to see Zuko was standing a few feet away, facing the sunset.

"I think you should go get ready," he said in a quiet voice.

"Okay." Her voice was as sad as he sounded. She walked out of the rom and carried the box down to her bedroom. What had just happened? She got dressed and left her wavy curls intact. Maybe like that she wouldn't have to show the rejection and sadness in her eyes. She just couldn't stop the mascara and eyeliner from running as she put on her makeup.

_**Wow, that was a lot to type. & that was a lot of changes. How is Aang going to tell Katara he's going away with Toph? What was going on with Zuko? Why is everyone behaving so weirdly?? Review to find out! :D**_


	10. Dinner and a Song

How to Deal

Chapter Ten: Dinner and a Song

_**I'm so sorry for making you guys wait on this for so long. I'm just super busy with graduation crap & school in general. Thank you guys for being so patient & for responding so much to this story. I love having conversations & hearing your take on what's happening. :D But I'm going to get started before it's time for bed. Here's a well deserved chappie.**_

"Where is everyone? I'm starving." Sokka's stomach growled loudly and he heaved a sigh.

"Give them a few more minutes," Suki said quietly and patted Sokka's stomach. The door slid open with a slow creak and Katara entered. Her blue eyes were tearstained, but she tried to hide it with her hair. No reason for everyone to badger her with questions.

"Hey sis, what took you so long?"

"I got caught up and lost track of time." She took a seat beside her brother and let her head hang down.

"You alright, Katara?" She looked up at Aang and put on her best fake smile.

"Of course, I'm just nervous."

"Where'd you get that pretty Fire Nation kimono?" Suki's voice leaked with envy and amazement. Katara blushed as she looked at the other girl and replied as normally as she possibly could. She couldn't give away the sadness, that would trigger more questions.

"It was a gift." Suki gave a look that said she knew who it came from and let the issue drop. Iroh walked in momentarily and beamed at everyone as he sat down at the end of the table.

"Where is Zuko, we're starving."

"He'll be coming along shortly. He got held up." Katara looked down at Iroh's withered face and found that he was looking at her too. There was a smile on his face and a knowing look in his eyes. Zuko had told him, but what exactly had he told his beloved uncle? The door opened again and Katara hid her face as best as she could.

"Sorry I'm late, an Earth kingdom nobleman was asking me about something."

"About time, I was going to start eating without you." Everyone laughed except Katara, and Zuko glanced over at her. She avoided his gaze and looked at Toph instead. Several servants carried in trays of food and played instruments while everyone enjoyed dinner. Zuko kept stealing glances at Katara, looking more and more sad everytime she didn't look back at him. As everyting started to wind down, Sokka stood up and raised his glass, grinning big.

"Here's to friends, and to Mai's song. Hear hear!"

"Hear hear!" Everyone followed suit and Zuko leaned forward towards Katara's side of the table.

"Are you going to sing?"

"No," she muttered.

"Come on, Sugar Queen. Let us hear you sing." Katara shook her head furiously until she looked at Aang.

"Please Katara, sing Mai's song. We want to hear it." She sighed unhappily and stood up.

"Fine." She walked to the window and stood on a platform that was barely raised from the floor. It was high enough for everyone to see her, making heat flood to her cheeks.

"I haven't really practiced, so I'll probably mess up a lot." For the first time since he'd entered the room, Katara looked at Zuko. He wasn't smiling, but he looked satisfied to see her getting ready to perform. She cleared her throat nervously and closed her eyes. Everything got still as she began to sing and a piano accompanied her.

_**I will remember you  
**__**Will you remember me?  
**__**Don't let your life pass you by  
**__**Weep not for the memories**_

_**Remember the good times that we had?  
**__**I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
**__**How clearly I frist saw you smilin' in the sun  
**__**Wanna feel your warm upon me, I wanna be the one**_

_**I will be remember you  
**__**Will you remember me?  
**__**Don't let your life pass you by  
**__**Weep not for the memories**_

_**I'm so tired, but I can't sleep  
**__**Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
**__**It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
**__**We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard**_

_**But I will remember you  
**__**Will you remember me?  
**__**Don't let your life pass you by  
**__**Weep not for the memories**_

_**I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose  
**__**Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
**__**Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
**__**You gave me everything you had, oh, you gave me light**_

_**And I will remember you  
**__**Will you remember me?  
**__**Don't let your life pass you by  
**__**Weep not for the memories**_

_**And I will remember you  
**__**Will you remember me?  
**__**Don't let your life pass you by  
**__**Weep not for the memories  
**__**Weep not for the memories**_

The room was silent as Katara stepped down off the platform she had stood on. She was blushing as her eyes shifted from one person to another until they found Zuko's. He was staring at her with amazement, his golden eyes alight with excitement. She couldn't move, her chest started to cave in. A fire burned through her body and beconed her to take his hand and drag him away. Somewhere far away where no one could find them. Somewhere she could say things no one would ever hear to him. He looked like he could almost say the same, and she took a step toward him unconciously.

"Katara?" Her eyes jerked away to Aang's and she watched as he stood clapping. Everyone else did the same and watched Aang go to her. "Can we talk for a minute," he said below normal volume.

"In the hallway?"

"Sure." She wasn't exactly happy he had interrupted her secret thoughts, but complied seeing as this may be important and such daydreams could be brought back later with no trouble. But was that such a good thing? She thought this over as he lead her outside into the vast hallway. She looked back at Zuko once more and saw that his golden eyes were tinted with something unfamiliar. Was it... jealousy? That would be impossible, right? There was no way Zuko was jealous of Aang, right? 'It must be a trick of the light,' she thought silently. Aang closed the door and leaned against the wall, trying to prepare himself.

"So, did you know?"

"That you were leaving? Yeah, Zuko told me." Aang's face scrunched up a bit and Katara couldn't tell what emotion he was wearing.

"Are you upset?"

"A little," she admitted. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to find out from someone else?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot that I didn't tell you." Katara's teeth ground together and she tried to control her anger as best as she could.

"How could you forget me," she asked between mashed teeth. "I took care of you when you were sick, I washed your damn, stinky clothes, I cooked for you, I've done basically everything for you! I've healed you when you were hurt, I let you kiss me when what I'd rather do is..." She trailed off. What did she want to do? "But back to the point! Me, of all people, you forget me!"

"I told so many people, I thought I told you." Katara's fuse blew and she punched the wall behind her. Aang watched in horror and tried to come at her. She pushed him away and cried out in pain.

"Damn it, Aang! You're such an idiot, stay away from me!" He backed away and watched her cradle her newly-broken hand. The door burst open, scaring both of them, and Zuko came out, eyes full of questions.

"What just happened?"

"I think Katara's hand is broken." Zuko strode over to her and looked at her rapidly swelling fist. He touched her knuckles and she let out a squeal in pain. He looked at Aang, not furious, but definantly not happy.

"I'll take care of it. Aang, go back in and keep everyone entertained. We won't be back more than likely." Zuko took Katara's unbroken hand and lead her down to the infirmary. She took in harsh breaths as he called for a nurse, the pain was getting more unbearable. She'd never broken a bone and didn't know what to expect, but she definantly didn't want to break anything else anytime soon. A young brunette girl rushed in with a bucket of cold water and bandages. Zuko stood back and let the younger girl get together. She only caused a few whimpers from Katara, each time causing Zuko to jump a bit. Katara didn't miss that once, and it made her a bit worried. What was causing all these sudden changes around her, and why was she changing so much? She got out of her thoughts and watched as the nurse packed her equipment away. "Thank you, Kiyomi." The girl squeaked a response that Katara didn't hear. As she was exiting, Zuko shook his head. "That must've been the dumbest thing you've ever done."

"Glad to know we're forgetting about all the other dumb things I've done." Her tone was sarcastic, but playful. It brought a slight smile to Zuko's face and made Katara smile in return. Her mind immediately chased pirates and the western air temple. While she wasn't paying attention, he walked closer to her, close enough to touch noses. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried not to get enveloped in his scent. She smelled old spices and the forest coming off his skin, a pleasing combination.

"You won't do it again." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"Who are you to say that?" It had sounded better in her head she decided.

"I'm your friend, Katara. I won't have you in pain if I can help it." His voice was gentle and smooth as silk. There was something about his tone that made her wonder if there was a deeper meaning behind that statement. His eyes held a secret she was forbidden to know, for now.

"Well then, you better hope I don't have a reason to end up hurting myself again." His eyes narrowed and Katara realized with a wince how harsh her words had sounded. And the meaning he probably took from them. Crap. She bit her lip and knew she shouldn't try to take it back because it wouldn't work anyway. The both looked to the window and watched as storm clouds rolled in. It looked like it was going to be a downpour.

"You don't want to go back to dinner, do you?" Katara could smell the rain and felt the high coming on like a shot of cocaine.

"No."

"Do you want to see the garden?"

"In the rain?" Zuko shrugged, knowing that Katara wasn't that worried about the rain.

"Could be fun."

"Okay, let's go change." She took off for her room and Zuko threw back his head in laughter.

* * *

The rain started to come down in sheets as Zuko and Katara ran out to the garden behind the palace. Both of them had changed back to their normal bending clothes before they left the huge doorstep. Royalty or not, Zuko couldn't just ruin age-old robes. The cobblestones were collecting water as the two of them ran through the mud, not caring who saw. This was what they needed, a release. A bit of peace from the world of oncoming adulthood and responsibility. They reached the gate and Zuko pushed it open, motioning for Katara to go through. "Thank you," she called out over the pounding rain. He merely nodded and followed after her. They walked a quarter of a mile until sakura trees came into view. Katara gasped as she took in everything in front of her. Camellias, chrysanthemums, magnolias and wisterias decorated the meadow except about two feet in front of the trees. A single willow stood proudly in the middle of the vast field, its branches not yet reaching three quarters of the way down. The flowers gave it a wide berth, big enough for twenty people to go around it and stand comfortably without their elbows touching. Even in the dark rain, it was unbelievable.

"This is my garden." Zuko put his arm around her shoulder and she looked up at him, wonder in her eyes.

"Toph would love this."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's breathtaking!"

"I'll bring you out here tomorrow or sometime when the sun is out." Katara's eyes lit up and Zuko leaned down near her ear. "I'll give you anything your heart desires as long as it keeps that beautiful smile on your face." Katara turned quickly in excitement and met his lips. It was a complete accident, but she didn't struggle to get away. The gesture felt nice and she knew with a little bit of pressure, it would be exciting. His lips were soft and warm, calling her to come closer, but she knew she was in a predicament as things stood. Zuko slid back ever so slowly and cleared his throat.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's fine. I understand." They both blushed and turned awkwardly away from each other. "Race you back."

"You're on." They ran back toward the gate, Zuko following behind. Was it alright that he liked that kiss and wanted it to go further? Was it okay that he thought he was starting to fall for Katara? That would explain the corny, awkward way he was around her these days. He pushed the idea out of his mind and tried to catch up with her. He would deal with it later.

* * *

Aang opened the door and sighed heavily. "What's wrong, Aang?" He looked over at the brother of his ex-girlfriend and knew there would be a riot after his next statement or two.

"I think Katara broke her hand."

"How?" He sat down beside Toph and lowered his head.

"I made her feel low. I forgot to tell her I was leaving."

"Where is she?" Sokka was on his feet and livid.

"With Zuko. Last I knew, he was getting her hand fixed. That was over a half an hour ago though."

"I'm going to find her. I need to talk to her." He walked off, Suki following, and slammed the door.

"Don't worry about it. He's just angry because it's his baby sister we're talking about."

"But I'm the one that caused it." Toph put her arm around Aang and silently tried to comfort him. It was going to be a long night.

**_Sorry it's been a while guys. I hope this will suffice for my absence. My arm is suffering for it right now, so don't expect any immediate updates. But you know what to do. & I'll see you sometime soon, I hope. Things are about to get interesting. :D_**


End file.
